1. Field
This disclosure relates to a terminal and a method for providing augmented reality.
2. Discussion of the Background
An augmented reality technique may provide a combination of an image of the real-world, captured through a camera, and a virtual object, so that the user can interact with the virtual object in a real space.
Recently, with the emergence of smart phones, augmented reality has become more widely applied to location-based services.
However, if the location-based service applying augmented reality is provided in a crowded location, an overabundance of object information (i.e., points of interest (POIs)) may be identified in a retrieval range, which may result in too many pieces of object information being displayed on a preview screen. Overcrowding of object information in a location may result in the pieces of object information overlapping each other on the display screen.
Overlapping of pieces of object information may make it difficult to distinguish between the pieces of the object information. In addition, since there may be pieces of object information that are overlapped by other pieces of object information, the desired object information may be hidden by other pieces of object information and unable to be seen by a user. Accordingly, there may be a problem in that the user cannot easily check desired object information.
In addition, in the case where there are many pieces of object information in a retrieval range, irrelevant object information that the user does not want may also be displayed. Accordingly, there may be some difficulty in retrieving object information that the user may want to find. In addition, where an image displayed on the preview screen is too small to recognize the objects therein, a problem may arise when too many objects are displayed on the preview image. For example, such overcrowding of information may lead to a lowering of an object recognition speed and inaccurate mapping of the object information to the corresponding object to be displayed.